narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Namino Majikina
, , , |english voice=Willow Johnson, Moneca Stori~Dual Voiced |japanese voice=Noriko Hidaka |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=O |birthdate=Feburary 2 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=39 |height-part1=168 cm |weight-part1=52.7 kg |classification= , |occupations=Empress of the Imperial Majikina Empire, , (later) |nature type=Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Water Release, |Kekkei Genkai=The Path Gold Alignment, Paths of the Grail, |unique traits= Exoneration against , Has a Third Transcendent Eye, Able to See Into the Future, Can Passively Read Thoughts |affiliations=Imperial Majikina Empire, Tree Felling Village, Falls of Truth, The Akashic Realm, Land of the Heavens Blossom |teams= |clan=Majikina |relationship= |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} ---- x7CKHkRRync ~Theme of Namino ---- is the current empress of the majestic and all powerful Majikina Empire located in a nearly remote section in the shinobi world. She is the ruling monarch of the Land of Shrines, Land of Abundance, Land of Moon Scent and the Land of the Heavens Blossom which is estimated to be around 900 million people. As empress, she is considered the highest ranking person seen thus far in the series. She is also known as the as her abilities as the "oracle" and "seer" of her entire empire, to foresee into the future and to protect all things under her name with this powerful and highly intriguing ability. Other titles that she is known for represents her abilities as the in which she was taught abilities of the Akashic Plane of Existence. Her latest title was granted from the noblemen from within her empire, for her abilities to create powerful illusions that were able to transcend the bounds of the physical world and spiritual world, but they are able to manipulate "consciousness" itself. As stated previously, Namino is the empress of the powerful Majikina Empire and under her command are the four High Lords who enact her day to day decisions on the four lands that comprise the majority of the empire. Four of the Imperial Sovereignty which consists of the Land of Shrines and the Land of Abundance and the Moons Blossom Sovereignty which consists of the former. Under the shogun are the respective for each of the major lands and the under them. Then under them are hundreds of smaller sub-units, principalities, and other domains However, as her wartime title of , the highest current title in the shinobi world right under , she is granted access to the resources of every continent she pleases. As empress, her child shall become either the prince or princess of the Majikina Empire. As the Sage of the Akashic Plane, Namino’s abilities revolve around the concept of knowledge and the mind itself such as altering memories for her empire at large if she deems it necessary. See also able to intuitively learn everything from Esoteric Secrets to learning techniques. She then in turn transfers her knowledge of her most basic akashic techniques to her cleric's and council of elders in order for them to have the same influence as her. Background Heiress to the Empire The beginning stages of life are crucial for ones development into an adult. Time with their loved ones, adapting to the ever changing world proves that only the strong may survive. The tale of Namino, like everyone’ begins at birth. The calm of the wind in the great Majikina Empire, more specifically the Land of Heavens Blossom, was renowned throughout the land as an answered prayer. This was the day destined to bring about the birth of the heiress to the great empire. Namino Majikina’s father was the 61st Emperor of the Majikina Empire, Kyoshiro Majikina. Her childhood was unlike any other seen thus far. As a newborn, Namino was kept away from the outside world. Sounds of laughter and war could be heard, but there were no visual aspects involved. The constants sound of shoes walking on steps and people running back and forth was the only sounds and sights Namino heard and seen for the first year of her life. In these stages, Namino was trained at the age of two, to recognize different chakra signatures, an ability that she will completely master by the age of ten. Along training, Namino was also homeschool and never attended an academy since she is royalty. Though home schooled, she was tutored by the most proficient professors and philosophers that the empire had their reign over. People came from all over the vast empire to meet and lecture the young heiress in her infant years in order to meet the next empress over the five lands. At the age of five, Namino had grown in proficiency in reading chakra natures and resonant signatures of anyone in her immediate vicinity. These are the years in which Namino was highly fluent in absorbing and retaining any knowledge she may have seen or heard. This proved vital to her studies as she was able to pass each exam with relative ease. Abandoning Her Family Namino would eventually grow tired of the conformity and the constant intervening of her family and would embark on a grand adventure that would transcend time. At the young age of 16, the future empress had fled her home in order to find “herself”. Along the way in her travels, Namino encountered numerous villages throughout her kingdom that she hadn’t seen or heard of before venturing out here. She had seen a plethora of barren villages that some would consider in poor health as they are too far off from the major cities and not close enough to a major port. Some of the lands had extremely different climates through the regions, something that Namino dealt with at first hand. Day and night, the princess would travel to these small villages and would learn something new every day. Seeing the different types of people within her kingdom, Namino vowed that once she became empress, she would change the kingdom for the better and to get rid of poverty in the smaller sectors and allow small businesses to prosper. The soon to be empress, would travel for 6 years until she reached the ripe age of 22. It was until this point, the future empress suppressed her lineage and right to the throne. During this time she would travel to the Land of the Heavens Blossom. During her time here, Namino would constantly receive headaches whenever she visited the Ascension Mountains. She pondered what could be the issue of her severe headaches. She would ask the towns people what was up those mountains; however, she would receive various replies in regards to myths and legends associated with it. The day she decided to venture up those mountains would change her life forever and it would be the very same day she would meet Gaoh Minazuki. Enlightenment While reaching the summit of the Ascension Mountains, Namino noticed her headaches getting increasingly worse and worse until she would black out due to a lack of oxygen. Upon awakening, she would first see the feet of a middle aged man. Then Namino quickly looked around to see her surroundings. She noticed that she was in a large temple, adorned with more emeralds and white jade that any other human has ever laid eyes on. Then she looked back at them man who was then looking dead into her eye and would then star to pace around her. She noticed that the man had an aura of relief and a sense of well-being but she also noticed that his energy was immeasurable. This man had the voice of at least three people speaking to her simultaneously. He had addressed himself as the Sage of Enlightenment This caused the young Majikina to panic, but the middle aged man quickly consoled her and told her about her whereabouts. The legendary , which was the source of her headaches while ascending up the mountains. The main explained the unique origins of the temple and that how only a hand full of people are able to even sense it, mainly his students. He would explain her destiny, and then offered her a choice of training at the academy for ten years, after some thought she accepted the offer from the mysterious stranger. The man, which revealed himself as Gaoh, would train her here in the mystical academy, and instruct her on the ways of the Mental Plane and the Causal Plane. The training she would go through would test her merit and commitment to her empire and her dream to finally change it for the better. Empress of the Majikina Empire As the empress of the now legendary Majikina Empire, Namino has made it her first priority to protect her kingdom at all costs from subvert organizations such as Sargon. An advocate for tranquility, Namino is a humble and altruistic soul. Deeply moved by the sorrows she sees around her, she is empathetic to other people's strife's and desires to impart hope to them. Her bravery in battle is primarily for those she feels are less fortunate than her. In reality, she severely doubts her strengths and fears combat. To ease her stress, Namino may compose melodies or poems. Her art is her alternative means of inspiring courage and peace of mind to herself and others within her reign. Appearance A complete display of elegance. As empress of the Majikina Empire, Namino exudes class, poise and nobility that garners the respect from the entirety of her empire, even her potential usurpers'. The first thing that catches the eye of those who happen to get a rare glimpse at the empress is her gorgeous brown locks that appear to always be maintained and well cleansed without any signs of split-ends despite the length. namino1.png namino2.png namino3.png Personality Her sensuous figure may look unimposing, but Namino's mind is a dangerous one. Seeing war as a game of domination, she relishes bloodshed and enjoys toying with other people's lives. At times, she has been seen as being perceptive of other's thoughts. Either she seeks to torture those who cross her with this knowledge or satirizes the ones on the same side as her. Not a moment of guilt runs through her as she defeats people in her path, scoffing when she ends their encounters too quickly. Namino is a tough and sometimes callous woman who lives with the empress code of honor. As Tadakatsu's daughter, she wields his sword in combat and is very proud of her father's legacy. She is so proud that she often replaces any first person pronouns for herself with "Empress" in Japanese. A headstrong person of action, Namino berates cowardly tactics and believes that all battles should be won with pure integrity. Her chivalry and bravery easily gains the respect of her allies, but her sharp tongue and brutally honest nature sometimes leads to minor disagreements. She has a difficult time showing her faults to others, often bashful when she displays any form of weakness or fondness for something she finds adorable. Abilities Chakra Adeptness Namino demonstrates a level chakra control on par with that of her sensei,Gaoh Minazuki. Ever since her childhood, Namino could oscillate her chakra at alarmingly high rates, enough to ignite vibrational shifts in her being, making her appear somewhat as a ghost like effigy. She is capable of moving her chakra in "wave" forms through various dimensions which denotes her spiritual ascension. Her studies on chakra and other forms of energy makes her a force to be reckoned with. Her theories and working with the enigmatic an true nature of chakra has generated immense fame from her empire. She teaches about chakra's true nature as being temples of light. As such, she teaches that chakra is a wheel of energy where multiple energy fields come together in the body to express through an organic center. These spokes are filaments that contain information…the information is being fed to the energy system of the body through the chakras from the DNA. When she speaks of DNA she is addressing the whole system…that is, the entire multi-dimensional DNA and not just its “seen” components. In a way, the Chakras of the body are an extension of this overlapping and multi-dimensional field. The purpose of the chakras – the primary purpose – is to move the energy system of the whole merkabah of the being into accordance with the currents of the universal tide of energy around and through the merkabah system that includes the physical body but it is much more than that. Human vessels are energy merkabahs…the physical body is merely the outer shell. Thus if you consider the chakras as an intelligent extension in energy of the DNA…you can communicate to and with the DNA through the chakras and further…the chakras birth the body system…that is, they determine in the womb the alignment of the body vessel with the universal energy nodes. This means that at every major chakra in your body…this is in intersection with universal ley lines…it connects you to the furthest star fields. Combat Prowess As the empress of the Majikina Empire, Namino's physical skill in battle is close to none. Thusly her weapon proficiency, hand to hand combat and her over combat proficiency isn't very high compared to the likes of Ukyo Hara, Asu Rashoujin and her sensei Gaoh. Instead, Namino focuses on mindset on a strategic war style mentality similar to the great generals of days long ago. Her taijutsu has semblance only in the Defensive Arts of the Heavenly Hermits technique. Ninjutsu Namino's ninjutsu are based upon the spiritual elements of water and wind release. However, she does not use ninjutsu as often as she uses her mental and Akashic techniques. Even so, her performance of ninjutsu is still noteworthy and she still uses them in battle, more often than not against ranged opponents. Of both releases, Namino uses the Wind release more often than the former because of its unique nature and also being her natural affinity. Namino has been shown to uses hand signs on a level that surpasses most level shinobi in both speed and accuracy. Her skills in the winds release are surpassed only by the sage of the physical plane, Ukyo Hara. Namino has been known to use powerful wind relase techniques using only one hand sign, as she dedicated decades of her skills to put them solely into this powerful style. Namino is also capable of autonomous flight, this is done by sending a counteracting force of wind chakra towards the ground in order to propel her self into the air, coincidentally she learned this ability from her fellow peer under Gaoh, Ukyo Hara. Akashic Techniques The Akashic techniques are an energetic imprint of every thought, action, emotion, and experience that has ever occurred in time and space. The Akashic techniques can also be understood as the imprint of all experiences of all lifetime in all realities. They are an etheric, holographic repository of information for human consciousness for the past, present and potentials for the future. The energy that makes up Namino's Akashic techniques is the energy of love. The knowledge contained within her Akashic techniques is imprinted upon a subtle substance called the Akasha, which describes the energy of Love that permeates and creates everything in the Universe. The Akasha is available everywhere, all the time. Everyone The flashes of intuition and knowing hunches that occur every day are glimpses into the divine wisdom contained in the Akashic Records. Every being in the Universe contributes to and accesses the Akashic Records. Because we are all created by and connected to the energy of Love, our divine birthright includes having access to the divine wisdom and knowledge contained in the Akashic Records. Intelligence Esoteric Knowledge The idea of men in general about love and about wisdom is that they are like something hovering and floating in thin air or ether or like what exhales from something of this kind. Scarcely anyone believes that they are really and actually substance and form. Even those who recognize that they are substance and form still think of the love and the wisdom as outside the subject and as issuing from it. For they call substance and form that which they think of as outside the subject and as issuing from it, even though it be something hovering and floating; not knowing that love and wisdom are the subject itself, and that what is perceived outside of it and as hovering and floating is nothing but an appearance of the state of the subject in itself. There are several reasons why this has not hitherto been seen, one of which is, that appearances are the first things out of which the human mind forms its understanding, and these appearances the mind can shake off only by the exploration of the cause; and if the cause lies deeply hidden, the mind can explore it only by keeping the understanding for a long time in spiritual light; and this it cannot do by reason of the natural light which continually withdraws it. Academy of On's Teachings: Biorhythms Every human body is divided into three types of Qi, which are expressed in the form of biorhythms. The harmony of these invisible rhythms determines the individuals harmony with nature and one's on balance or chaos within oneself. Biorhythms are the cycle of physical, emotional, and intellectual well-being within a person. The term itself is derived from both "bio" meaning life and "rhythm" pertaining to the flow with regular movement. Every individual's life is affected by rhythmic biological cycles. The personal ease of carrying out tasks related to the cycles can be effected by the manipulation of these rhythms within both the user's and the opponent's body. These innate rhythms within the body control or initiate various biological processes and are classically composed of three cyclic rhythms that govern human behavior and demonstrate innate periodicity in natural physiological change: the physical, the emotional, and the intellectual cycles. These cycles relate to the power, virtue, and integrity, respectively. Each of these three main rhythms, which are the combination of one's Qi, are effected on by minor rhythms that are interconnected with each other, and this is why the biorhythms are so highly connected to harmony from within, so as to create harmony without. While at any given point an individual possesses a finite quantity of physical, emotional, and intellectual energy, the individual does not always use all of this energy at a time. As can be seen on the Biorhythm chart, when one of these energies is highest within the body it is at a peek of 100%, and reversely when it is lowest it is at -100%. Circavigintan Rhythms: Physical Energy The first of the three major types of Qi is expressed in the form of Physical Biorhythms. This is the cycle of energy that effect that physical well-being, and is most highly connected with the physical body of the individual. When viewed with the , this type of energy appears as the color green to the eyes of the . Furthermore, because this energy is far more innate then the other forms, seeing as how the 12 channels are located throughout the body, this green energy appears as larger then most, and while the clear line of the channels and tenketsu, Harmony Points, can be seen at the center of this green radiating energy, the energy itself flows farther out of the veins of Qi then other forms of energy. When left undisturbed, physical energy peaks once every 23 days, which also means that it reaches its low halfway between this period. However, with the use of their special chakra, the members of the blood path and the path gold alignment are able to mold this period and flow, causing an imbalance within the natural biorhythmic flow of the target. This energy is highly connected with the coordination, strength, flexibility, balance, reflexes, and endurance of the user. Furthermore, by targeting the physical energy of the target the members of the grail path are able to inhibit the chakra within their opponent through targeting half of what chakra is composed of. Physical energy is most highly effected by earth and water natured chakra released from the enlightened ones, and thusly opponents that do no utilize those elements are more susceptible then others to this kind of energy based attacks. Furthermore, this is the biorhythm that is strongest in pure Taijutsu users. Circadiseptan Rhythms: Emotional Energy The second type of Qi is known as emotional energy. This energy appears as red when viewed with the , and is by far the most bright of the energies that the enlightened ones can make visible to their eyes. This energy is refined within the veins, and flows more passionately within people. However, because emotions are so diverse, this is also the broadest energy that can be manipulated by the enlightened. The Emotional cycle peaks every twenty-eight days, and thusly also reaches it low ever other 14 days. This energy effects the creativity, sensitivity, mood, perception, awareness, and emotional stability of the target. Effecting this type of energy can sometimes create effects similar to Genjutsu, but ones that cannot be canceled as easily because it is not the mind of the target being effected, but the Qi. The emotional energy of the opponent is largely effected by fire and lightning based Qi attacks, and thusly opponents that lack these elements are weaker to this kind of attack. However, the emotional effects are not restricted by these two elements, and the positive or negative emotions attached with each element, or even emotions not directly associated with the elements, can be manipulated with this kind of biorhythm. People that are more free with their emotions then other are actually more resistant to this kind of Qi attacks, because they are adjusted to the flow of this energy within their body. Circatrigintan Rhythms: Intellectual Energy The third and final primary type of Qi is intellectual energy. This energy appears as blue when viewed with the Byakugan, and it is most concentrated within the brain of the body. This energy normally peaks once every thirty-three days, and thusly half way between these peaks it hits an all time low. This energy affects the alertness, analytical functioning, logical analysis, memory, communication, and sanity of the target. This style of energy attack is based off of wind natured chakra, and thusly targets that do not possess wind as one of their natures are less defensible. Intellectual damage can also be one of the most lasting damages that can come from the disruption of the natural flow of energy within the target, including within the user. Circannual Rhythms: The Path Gold Alignment Gold alignment is something known within Gaoh's teachings as reaching a state of perfect balance between the three major types of energy. This is a sensation that only a master from the enlightened can achieve because of how the three different types of energy activate and flow. Because each type of energy works off of a different cycles it is rare for the three energies to be at a peaking point all at the same time. It is said that masters of the existential planes are able to activate all three of their energies together and thusly are able to perform at levels comparable to the opening of the eight gates. However, this is a forbidden skill to use intentionally, and it is extremely hard to master. While not many members of the clan will ever be able to master the ability of Gold Alignment, they all possess normal Circannual Rhythms, the key terms of this being annual. This means that once every year the three energies within the sages will naturally fall into alignment once every year, at which time the clansman will obtain a temporary state of perfect wu wei. However, the disadvantage to this is that overuse of their energy while within this golden state leads to death. Furthermore, since the energies of cyclical, half way between this peak of the year the enlightened ones will experience a period of all time low, having to sleep for the entire day when this sensation activates. During the state of golden alignment, the energy within the body of the user's energy will all appear as golden. Furthermore, during the time of all time low the user's energy will appear as gray. Energy usually peaks around the user's birthday, and thusly it hits a low at their half-birthday. However, while all beings have biorhythmic energy, only members of the existential sages experience this peaking and ebbing sensation, since they are the only ones that can see the Qi and understand the Li other than other doujutsu. Events Rise of A Empire Namino versus Ruinous Ones Quotes *''I suppose so, but at least I'm not arrogant enough to think I know what others are feeling. People can never understand each other. Never. But they can stand by each other.'' *''Hatred only breeds sadness. That is what you told me... But could you say that even after your loved ones had been slain? How could you not turn that sadness into hatred?'' *''...You're right. Your sadness is deep. Which is what makes it so difficult for you to keep from turning it into a deep hatred. If I was taken by such a deep sadness... then I would accept it, as sadness. I would hold onto those memories of the ones I had lost, even if it destroyed me...'' Behind the Scenes *Namino, is my fourth character since 2009, slow progress I know, but so much goes into them. *Namino is the third student to be revealed. She focuses her philosophical studies in the causal plane *Namino wishes to protect her kingdom at all costs, even if she has to subjugate her entire empire under her techniques. *According to Namino's Databook' **Namino's favorite words are "Protection" and "Philosophical". **Namino's favorite food is or any food that involves lobsters or a variety of seafood dishes. **Her favorite hobby is meditating on deep philosophical concepts and progressing and expanding her empire. **His favorite quote is: “Our deepest calling is not to grow in our knowledge of God. It is to make disciples. Our knowledge will grow -- the Holy Spirit, Jesus promised, will guide us into all truth. But that's not our calling, it is His. Our calling is to prepare the world for Christ's return. The world is not ready yet. And so, we go about introducing a dying world to the Savior of Life. Anything we do toward our own growth must be toward that end.”-Jeffrey Bryant Category:SahaTo Category:Empress Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters who's gender is female Category:Character infoboxes Category:Kunoichi